Photo sensors generally are devices that detect the presence of an optical signal or light by, for example, converting the optical signal or light into an electrical signal. The electrical signal can then be used or processed based on the application in which the photo sensor is used. Photo sensors can have utility in multiple different applications. For example, photo sensors can be used in medical equipment, automotive products, commercial electronics, industrial applications, smart meters, and others.